


Family Tears

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Arranged Marriage, Child Murder, Don't read if you haven't seen the last episode of season 5, Dorne, F/M, Gen, House Lannister, House Martell, Minor Character Death, Poison, Regret, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellaria wanted Cersei's tears when she killed Myrcella. What she got instead was the tears of her would-be nephew, Trystane, and the family he took after Myrcella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I hate what they did to Ellaria's character. I didn't even go into how Oberyn would have hated her for doing it because she did the same thing the Lannister's did by taking the life of a child for the sins of their parents. Oberyn promised Myrcella would be safe and ELLARIA is the reason she's dead now.

When Ellaria poisoned Myrcella, she expected tears. She saw Cersei’s tears, and those of House Lannister. She had visions of the Queen Mother screaming, clawing at her arms, and pulling at her hair. She wanted to wipe that satisfied smirk Cersei’d had when Oberyn died right off her face. So when the letter arrived with the news of Myrcella’s death, she celebrated.

What she hadn’t expected, is Doran handing her a letter from Trystane. It’s short, basic, and completely emotionless, nothing like the boy they know.

She feels a pang in her heart for the tears her nephew has no doubt shed, but she comforts herself with the knowledge he will soon move passed it.

Nearly six years go by and a new King has been crowned alongside a new Queen in the North. No longer on the small council, Trystane returns to Dorne a different man. He is pale and sickly looking, with broken eyes and a haunting smile. He brings with him a girl who will soon be his wife. The girl is another Lannister, with beautiful golden hair and dark green eyes. She is every bit as kind and gracious as Myrcella had been, but she is far more nervous and self-conscious. Ellaria can tell instantly that Trystane hates her for it.

Time continues to pass and it’s hard not to notice the deteriorated health of the Heir Apparent of Dorne. He weds his Lannister bride, but the next morning there are angry bruises on her hips that rarely fade. When she gives him an heiress he stops visiting her solar and the bruises fade.

It pains Ellaria to see this boy Oberyn had loved fall apart. He hardly smiles anymore and he cannot look at his miserable wife, who weeps in the night, her cries echoing in the darkness. _She_ has done this, cursed a girl little more than a child to a loveless marriage with a broken man.

Ellaria sees him from her balcony one day. He is holding something tightly in his hand, his shoulders shaking with sobs. He is a man grown, but he reminds her of a small boy, broken and defeated. She realizes later that the object he held was the necklace Myrcella wore, now ever-present on his neck. _She_ did this to him, forced him to live his life without his love like the Lannister Queen had done to her.

Little Myrcella is the image of her namesake, beautiful and charming. She is a little Lady, loved and cherished by all except her mother and father. People stop to gaze at her, some admiring her beauty, others admiring the gentle smile and kind eyes she gives to those around her. Still, it is painful to watch Trystane turn away from her outstretched arms and or watch her eyes fall flat when she realizes her mother Janei isn't ever around to see her many great accomplishments. And it was Ellaria who did this to her as well, stole this sweet girl’s mother and father from her before she was even born.

She sobs in her own bed, cursing herself for allowing her heart to surpass her good thought. She allowed her grief to control her and now others have suffered. Trystane is broken, Janei is little more than a ghost, Little Myrcella is practically an orphan, and Ellaria is the one that caused it all.

  
All because she felt it necessary to kill a little girl.


End file.
